In the grinding of glass, for example, in the production of leaded glass, stained glass, or other forms of ornamental glass, especially Tiffany-type lamps, glass decor, mirrors and the like, to form small pieces of glass of particular colors or textures in very specific shapes or dimensions by cutting the pieces from a larger piece of glass, the cutting operation generally involves scoring and breakage against a score line. In the breaking of the glass to form such pieces, sharp edges may result and these edges must be ground at least in part for safe handling. It is also necessary in many cases to grind glass pieces for shaping or for imparting a certain degree of dimensional accuracy thereto.
In the grinding of small glass pieces, it has been found that it is difficult to hold the glass piece with the requisite pressure against the grinder. In practice, this has been recognized in the past and indeed rods, bars or other pushers have been used to press a glass piece along a guide surface against a grinder. In most cases, however, the fingers must also be used and there is a substantial danger of injury to the finger.